


Jean is a Meme Loving Fuck

by draumatics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, Memes, Orgasms, erejean - Freeform, what more could u possibly desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draumatics/pseuds/draumatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein LOVES memes and Eren is an amazing boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean is a Meme Loving Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkmetalalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkmetalalchemist/gifts).



Jean loves memes. Can’t get enough of them. Shows them to anyone who is around. It’s gotten to the point where Eren has to stifle a frustrated groan every time his boyfriend reaches for his phone because 9 times out of 10 it’s to show him another fucking meme. Eren had been okay with memes before but being with Jean has kind of made him hate them. Still, he’s good humored about it, it’s another thing to tease Jean about.

Actually, Jean had mentioned he wanted to try more dirty talk in bed, what an excellent opportunity.

“Jean,” he breathes huskily into his dumbass boyfriend’s ear, licking the shell playfully as he continues his thrusts into Jean's fine ass.

“Uhhh, oh my god, what?” Jean struggles to reply, turning his head to kiss Eren’s neck.

“You know how you said you wanted to do more dirty talk in bed?” Oh man this was gonna be classic.

Jean inhales sharply, “Y-yeah?”

Eren leans up a bit so he can look Jean dead in the eyes as he says, “You’re a dirty meme loving fuck.” He barely keeps a straight face as he looks down at Jean, waiting for Jean’s no doubt priceless reaction to his hilarious mock bedroom banter.

Except, Jean’s eyes just kinda widen and he gasps as if he’s just been punched, lifting his ass up to take Eren’s dick with fervor, groaning, “Photosynthesize your worries into strengths.”

Eren can’t fucking believe this. Of course his fucking boyfriend has a meme fetish oh my god. Now, he could make fun of Jean and laugh at him, but he can tell Jean is flustered and probably feeling like a vulnerable idiot at the moment (he is a vulnerable idiot in general anyways so). Also, he doesn’t give a fuck about Jean’s weird kinks, he just loves the stupid bastard. Besides, it’ll be fun to play along and indulge him here. God damn he’s a good boyfriend he deserves a medal for loving this hair bleaching super mega gay fuck.

“Call me your pockets daddy, or I’ll put you in gay baby jail,” Eren pinches Jean’s nipple for emphasis.

“Aaaahh!!! You’re my pockets daddy!!!” Jean moans like the living breathing meme he is.

“That’s right babe, you like those feels my dick gives you, huh? How many feels am I giving you?” God Eren is good at this.

“So many feels!!!!!” Jean practically screams in pleasure.

Eren can tell Jean is close, so he leans in, whispers, “You want me to let you come? You want me to touch you… _there_?”

Jean nods his head vigorously, stuttering, “P-please, j-jack my meat, perhaps?”

Eren grins and jacks that meat for all it’s worth until Jean cries out and comes all over himself. Eren follows soon after, it’s not hard to get off when you realize you’re a god damn sex genius who figured out a kink your partner didn’t even know he had.

“Eren, that was amazing, but you have to swear that you won’t tell ANYONE okay?”

“Of course not, babe. Though there’s nothing to be ashamed of, okay? We all have our turn ons.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah,” and Eren kisses his forehead and snuggles them together for their post sex cuddle.

What a fucking nerd, I want to marry him, Eren muses.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos this if you crey every time  
> also comment about how amazing this fic is and bookmark it so you never lose track of this art i have bestowed upon you


End file.
